To achieve high access speeds in memory arrays, including those of flash memory devices, addressed wordlines must be driven as fast as possible. Fast wordline decoder devices for long wordlines tend to require complex latch circuitry for properly driving the wordline. Such circuits draw considerable power. A less complex wordline decoder device which draws less power and occupies less die area is therefore desirable.